


Bleeding Hearts

by Rin_Miyuki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, S&M, chrom is the readers best friend, reader is a magic user, starts with porn then plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Miyuki/pseuds/Rin_Miyuki
Summary: A fanfiction about henry from fire emblem straight from my sick and twisted mind.





	Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link to my Tumblr!
> 
> http://2020nightshade.tumblr.com/
> 
> (this chapter may still be edited)

It was a hard battle but you managed to get out with minimal injures. Ever since Chrom found you alone in that field, amnesia clouding your mind, it’s been a non-stop battle. But now in the late hours of the night you found some peace and quiet in the shelter of your tent laying next to your beloved henry. You were about to drift off to sleep wrapped in his arms when suddenly you hear him speak up. “Do you ever think about trying something…. different?” his voice was soft in the somber midnight. “Different how?” you said sitting up. You were fine with different but with henry, you never knew what the word “different” would bring. He sat up next to you replying “you know… different.” he fidgeted as he said this/ “Henry for the last time I am not going to perform a sacrifice ritual.” you said as you playfully pushed his face away from yours. You were tired and the exhaustion was starting to kick in. “no no no no not different like that” he replied nudging you back. You saw him sigh and look to floor and then look back up at you making direct eye contact. “Different as in… sexually.” “Oh.” you muttered. the phrase took all the breath from your lungs. “I haven't really thought about that.” and you never did. The only times you and henry have had sex were after messy battles. he would come over to you covered in blood after a grisly battle obviously excited. It was quick and messy, without any thought, there never was time to think about things. But now it was quiet and calm and you still couldn't think. One glance over him and you knew you wanted him. He was focused on his hands which he was playing with. “Okay” you managed to squeak out, your voice catching a little as you did so ”but please… go slow.” “Okay” he replied and shifted to your front, his hands went straight to your legs “here, spread them out like this.” his hands moved you legs away from you spreading them out wide.” your face felt hot, your entire body felt hot. He crawled his way up in between your legs, putting his face eerily close to yours. You were both fully clothed but in pajamas. Specifically you were wearing a tanktop and shorts, and he was wearing just a normal comfy shirt with pants. He pressed his lips up against yours kissing them over and over again. You felt like your head was gonna explode as he clouded your thoughts. He started licking your lips desperately and you did the same. You let your hand travel it way down his back to his butt, pulling him closer as you did so. He pulled away and you were utterly hooked. It felt like you breathed in a sick toxin and you wanted more. You heard him say “i wanna get a different angle” then you were turned around and sitting in his lap. He started placing gentle kisses all the way down your neck, his hands traveled up your sides up to your arms pulling them up over your head “keep them there” he muttered. You could feel him even through the layers of clothes and he was hard. You moved your hips up against his in a circular motion and he bit into your collar bone. This made you yelp, which only seemed to make him more aroused. He then peeled the tank top off your sweat laced body giving him full access to your top. He began to fondle your breast as he kissed and bit your neck and upper back. He began grinding on you and some drool fell from your mouth running down your body. You felt so embarrassed but didn’t dare move your arms to wipe it away. Then you felt one of his hands come off of your breast and up to you lips. He put his finger in the middle of your lips and you took it in your mouth and began to suckle on it. You looked back at him as you did this and you must have looked so desperate, you felt desperate. This was enough to make his hands shoot down to your shorts tearing them off making the finger pop out of your mouth. His finger moved down to your area as he rubbed you playing with all your wetness, you thought he was gonna put a finger in but then he quickly retracted his hands and you felt a shuffle underneath you. It was then that you realized he got his pants completely off and just as you made this realization he was pushing inside of you. As he did this you let out a scream. he clamped a hand over your mouth and muttered something. you honestly couldn't tell what he said because your senses were already muting and blending into the room around you. you began letting out many breathy moans and you moved your hands to pull him closer. he then trapped your arms again using his, wrapping his arms around your entire body as you bounced up and down on him. you felt your head spin at every single touch he delivered to your body. You felt his arms move to your back and then felt a cool object on you. you were unsure what it was but it felt nice, the object trailed all around your back moving in big long curvy lines. The object was cold but then you felt something sharp drag across your skin. You screamed and he pushed his hand harder against your mouth. you bit his hand and he pulled it away. "HENRY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" you yelled at the dark mage boy. the area on your back continued to hurt and and felt wet. Henry looked down at something, you couldn't tell from your view but you started shaking. "henry, please tell me." "I'm in pain." Henry brought the object into your view, your eyes strained in the dim light to see it. It took awhile for your eyes to focus but once they did you see very clearly that the object was a knife. your stomach turned as you saw it dripping with blood, your blood. you heard henry chime in from behind you while a smile "I'm sorry but i just couldn't help myself!"

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be a series and it will for the most part be focused on the knifeplay/bloodplay kink. But I do want to saw that it wont be 100% nsfw and I do want it to be a story, this is my first work so I'm open to criticism. Feel free to express your thoughts in the comments or on my tumblr, I live for that stuff!


End file.
